spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward and The InSaNe Squid
Squidward and The InSaNe Squid is a fan made episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot Squidward's day was so stressful, that he felt like he as going insane, one day at work, he found someone like him, but sinister looking, he followed him wherever he went, will Squidward get him out of his mind? Transcript ( It starts off at Squidward's house, on his bed, sat up, and put both of his palm of his tentacles over his head) Squidward: * Sighs* Let's see... multiple, annoying, arrogant, idiotic customers, boss made me and SpongeBob work for 2 hours more, Patrick almost biting my whole head off because he thought it was a krabby patty, having to clean up alot of messes, and then going home to get annoyed by Tweedle Spongee and Tweedle Dumbtrick." He then sobs softly and said to himself, in an upset voice " I feel like i'm going insane... it's been like this for years now... when will this nightmare ever end!?!?!" He then decided to just shake it off and just go to bed. ( In the morning, Squidward wakes up, yawns while stretching and said with a sigh) Squidward: * Sighs* Good morning, Misery, ready to have a date with you, again... * He then gets himself prepared, and walks out to the Krusty Krab, where he sees Spongebob, walking all goofy,* SpongeBob: * Looks at Squidward and giggled, he then shouted infront of his face* HI SQUIDWARD!!!! Squidward: GAH!!!! * He then jumps up and lands back down, flat on his face, he then got up, and said* SpongeBob! I don't have time for your foolishness right now! I'm trying to have a better day because yesterday was awful because of you and every other stinkin citizen in Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob: * Laughs* Oh Squidward, you know that your best buddy will always be there to cheer you up right? Squidward: * He said, with his arms crossed* Yeah...... well anyways,, * Sighs* let's go.... (SpongeBob and Squidward then walked over to the Krusty Krab to do their jobs, 1 hour later, Squidward started seeing something that was not there before) Squidward: Uh...... SpongeBob: * Shouts* ORDER UP!!!! Squidward: * Screams and hides down under the boat, shaking* SpongeBob: * Laughs* Oh Squidward, it's just me, SpongeBob, I finished up this customers order of 1 deluxe Krabby Patty and some kelp fries. Squidward: *Gets ups and grabs the tray* Oh, of course... * He then goes over to the table and hands the customer his order, he then sees right next to him, a figure similar to him, he had black, hollow eyes, a creepy smile, is dark blue, and has slightly longer tentacles, he then said in a creepy voice " Squidward.... you can't escape your sanity..." He then started shaking and said in fear " w.w.wwhat?" InSaNiTy: * Says with a ghastly, wide smile and bloody red human eyes* Your Insane life will be next... Squidward: * Screams* I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!" He then ran off to the Krusty Krab, screaming. Mr.Krabs: * Comes out of the office* What the barnacles is going on over here? SpongeBob: Mr.Krabs, Squidward just ran off of the Krusty Krab, he seemed pretty scared. Mr. Krabs: Scared of what? Not getting his collection of small, statues polished? SpongeBob: No, but it looked like he was talking to somebody, and I must say i'm really concerned Mr. Krabs because he even told me that yesterday was bad because of me and everybody else. Mr. Krabs: * Laughs* Oh, that's nothing, but you want to know what will make a bad day? LOSING ALL ME CUSTOMERS AND MONEY!!!! NOW GET OUT AND BRING SQUIDWARD BACK SPONGEBOB!!!!! SpongeBob: * He then gives him a salute* Ay, ay sir! And also btw, the shift ended. Mr. Krabs: Oh... well then uh... bring him back in tomorrow. (It then cuts in to Squidward's house as he tries to relax on his couch) Squidward: Okay Squiddy, just keep calm and relax, you're at home, with no Spongebob, and no demonic looking creature...." He then turns on the TV and relaxes, but he then saw InSaNiTy's face, he said " What the!?! InSaNiTy: Squidward..... Be scared of your own fate.... Squidward: GAH!" He tried switching through different channels, but he still sees InSaNiTy, so he resorted to using a sledgehammer and destroys the TV, he then pants and sweats after what he has done, he then decided to go into the kitchen and grab himself some Tea and some Bread, when he sat down, he saw InSaNiTy across the table, smiling in a creepy way and waved at him. (Squidward screamed as he tried doing other things like play on his clarinet, but he still keeps on seeing InSaNiTy, he then ran to his bedroom, with his head holded down by his tentacle hands) Squidward: Oh please, please, PLEASE NEPTUNE GIVE ME STRENGTH!!!! InSaNiTy: * Appears infront of him* Squidward.... I am your Insane counterpart.... and I want to tell you something... Squidward: Looks up in fright "W-what?" InSaNiTy: I symbolize what's going on in your miserable life.... your day yesterday was so miserable, that you have created me inside your own, head, I had to follow you around just so you can get the picture..... Squidward: Well then uh.... how do I get rid of you... InSaNiTy: By living your life to the fullest and trying to make it as wonderful as possible..... Squidward: Okay... I will... InSaNiTy: Good.... now say sane... or end up in full depression...." He then vanishes Squidward: * Phew* Welp... time to get some sleep because tomorrow, will be a better day! ( The next day, it shows a montage of Squidward enjoying his day by walking to work with SpongeBob, answering to customers orders in a positive way, accepting Mr. Krab's orders and gave him money, and even walking home with SpongeBob and played Jellyfishing with him and Patrick for a few minutes, after that, he went home, smiling while relaxed on his couch) Squidward: I always knew I could make life better! * Laughs* Trivia This episode is titled PG due to the topic of those who's life drives them insane and InSaNiTy himself. This episode symbolizes how stressful somebody's life really is and how to work it out. This is InSaNiTy's first appearance on SpongeBob and will be his only appearance. Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes